Lady Killer
by dropsofjupiterxo
Summary: Two years before, Spencer Reid leaves the BAU and his life behind, now the worlds most historic serial killer becomes unveiled, along with the the teams discovery of Spencer Reid.
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been playing on my mind and i just had to write it out and get it out of my system, got an idea of where its going.

Please review, let me know if its worth carrying on, or if i should drop it now.

* * *

_'The boundaries which divide life from death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?' - Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

Spencer looked at the kitten his mum had brought him as a gift to apologize for freaking out the day before, its brown eyes stared at Spencer lovingly as it mewed at him, Spencer shuddered, looked behind his shoulder, and plunged the knife into the kittens back, and sighed with ultimate pleasure, as the kittens warm sticky blood coated his hands, he watched as the kittens eyes began to glaze over poetically and he felt his pants bulge from the pleasure. When his mum found Spencer she was having an episode, so he calmly told her 'The government did it.' and she got hysterical, and cleaned it up and disposed of the kittens body. Spencer, the next day, had his 14th birthday.

*Four years into the FBI*

Reid began to complete the last of the desk profile work he had been set, it was a rare occasion when the team wasn't flying out to all areas of the country, and this annoyed Spencer. Fresh crime scenes were beautiful, the dried blood and sometimes the sticky blood that coated surfaces and the bodies, he wasn't sure what he enjoyed more, visiting the morgue and poking around a dead body and wishing he had been the one that put it there, or the crime scenes in all their blood and gore. But, instead, he tried to enjoy the photos of crime scenes and descriptions of the brutal acts that occurred in each one. However, as he flicked to the last photo, which was a prize, the womans body was so mutilated beyond recognition that she would have a closed-coffin funeral, because her face was torn to pieces, Reid found no sexual pleasure at all. Since he was 13 he had found sexual enjoyment out of killing small animals, or reading about murders and seeing photos and watching gore films, but soon each one began to lack, the small animals died too quickly and didn't struggle enough, the reading just wasn't fulfilling his needs and the photos were fake along with the films, so he gave it all up when he turned 16, and went to University to study criminology and to understand himself better, but as he saw the crime scene photos a year into his course, he felt his blood flow quicker and he got hard as soon as he saw the photo.  
That seemed like a lifetime ago now, but Reid acknowledged that he knew it wouldn't be long till none of it worked, he knew that only killing somebody would satisfy the needs inside of him, and now it was over, now he had no choice but to leave. Thankfully he was the last person in the BAU unit, so as he walked up to Hotch's office and steadily opened the door he was pleased to find utter darkness, placing his credentials and gun onto the desk, he walked out of the BAU, and the life he had set up for himself, forever.

*TWO YEARS LATER.*

Spencer stared into the frightened eyes of the woman below him, the whore had willingly had sex with him, and my god did she enjoy it, but of course, the police who got the case would automatically think 'rape' and they would think of him as a guy who could only get laid when he forced a woman, which wasn't the case, women found Spencer sexually pleasing, until he got out the knife, then, apparently, it was rape. She struggled about beneath him and he just smiled at her face, as he dragged the knife along her cheek, the blood flowing out, he moaned. 'Now this is enjoyable, unlike you, you were just.. disappointing.' Spencer murmured, and smirked as she tried to talk or scream or whatever through the gag in her mouth. 'Shhh.. this might hurt.. just a little.' He whispered, and he moved down her body, positioned the knife at her lower entrance, and shoved it in and groaned louder as he felt the blood flow over his hand and the knife, and as she writhed around even more, in pure pain. He continued, slashing her body, diving the knife in deep in her legs and shallow in other places, she stared into his eyes pleadingly, begging him to stop, but he would never stop, he could never give it up, and finally, after the blood got less enjoyable, he got out his special knife, the knife that cuts through bone, and shoved it into her forehead, and as her body jerked beneath him, and went limp, he leaned down to her ear and whispered. 'Thanks for the memory.' and climbed off.

'We have a case.' Hotch called to the team, who one by one entered the room chatting casually before taking a seat around the table, and noted to themselves that this would be another case to add to a long line of cases that turned into pure nightmares.  
JJ then stood, and looked around at the team before clicking a button at the electronic board on the wall, making five crime scene photos flash-up.  
'In Washington in the past two weeks, five women between the ages of 25-35 have been found dead, raped and tortured in their apartments.' She clicked another button, and one womans face flashed up, along with her crime scene photo. 'This is Maria Cox, who was found dead yesterday, she was 27 and no forensic evidence was found at the scene, which was consistent with the other crime scenes.'  
'He seems far too organized for this to be his first murders.' Morgan chipped in, his brow furrowed at the screen.  
'And you'd be right my delicious action man. Its not, i don't think.' Garcia spoke as she entered the room in an array of oddly mixed colours.  
'What did you find Garcia?' Hotch inquired, looking at Garcia.  
'Well Boss man, i searched on similar kills with the same.. what is it called.. M.O and found over 100 murders, all with one thing in common, that bone cutting knife stabbed into the forehead.' Garcia said, her eyes meeting all of the groups.  
'Over one hundred?' Parentis said, her eyebrows raised in disbelief. 'Where?'  
'They span over every single state, the first ones i could find date back to two years ago, in Texas where 30 women were murdered with the same knife in the forehead, however they abruptly stop, and when they finish, a week later the same thing begins in Kansas where 20 women were murdered, and so on, until every state has been covered, Nevada had the highest kill rate at 36 women murdered, all of the same age and looks, however Washington was a place he had yet to visit, so i guess his finishing off his rounds. He has had few breaks inbetween each state and theres been no sign of him for a few months, before he pops back up.' Garcia replied, sighing before taking a seat at the table and setting her laptop down in front of her.  
Hotch stood now and looked at every team member. 'So, we're looking for a highly intelligent unsub, with a high IQ and the ability to leave absolutely no evidence at the scene and he appears to have no remorse for his victims, he is a psychopath and will never stop killing until he is caught, keep on your toes. We don't know what else he can be capable of, now i want Morgan and Prentiss to visit the latest crime scene, myself and Rossi will start to go through all the evidence we have and JJ i need you to co-ordinate with the stations who were given the case in each state and see what they got, Garcia keep digging around and see if any common name pops up. Good luck team.' Hotch finished, and the team members dispersed.

Reid stood against the alleyway taking in the sight before him with an upturned smile, the yellow crime scene tape blew in the wind and looked beautiful on the grey street, the officers stood out front to protect the scene and were trying to act as if it didn't faze them that another life had been torn from the seams. This part really got Spencer off again, the fact that the dead body behind those doors were his handiwork was a feeling of pleasure he could not quite describe, it felt better than the crime scene photos ever did. The pleasure was addictive as well, every time he got it, he needed more of it, it never ended, the pleasure only just seconding to his beloved diladuid.  
His smile grew wider as he saw the black shiny SUV pull up and his old team mates Morgan and Prentiss exit the car, they looked older, Morgan seemed to have acquired more muscle if it was possible and Prentiss' hair was longer, and she seemed worn out, and tired, they both did. The job did that to you, but Spencer had never felt better, he felt alive and young. Morgan and Prentiss proceeded up to the officers and flashed their badges, the officers examined the badges briefly before kindly stepping out of their way. Spencer had to stifle a moan as he thought about the body laying in that room, covered in blood and cuts, it was enough to drive him crazy, but he had to be practical and he knew he needed a new victim now, so he surveyed the crowd carefully, looking for the perfect victim when he laid his eyes on her, she had a short brown bob and didn't really stand out in the crowd of people, who were whispering amongst themselves, some excited that the drama had finally come to their backyard. He begun to stroll over, keeping his face neutral and he clambered through the crowd and eventually stood next to the woman.  
'Monstrous, isn't it?' He said to her quietly, making sure his voice sounded sincere rather than blunt, she jumped slightly at his sudden appearance before realizing she may just not have noticed him, and was quickly taken in by his intelligent and caring demeanor.  
'Yes, how can people even do this..?' she said back, her eyes sad at the scene in front, Spencer chose not to answer her question but continued with his plan.  
'I have no idea, but it makes me ever so sad..' he trailed off, before gazing into his victims eyes, knowing she was the one. 'Maybe.. since we both feel down, you could come to my apartment? and we could have... coffee.' She hesitated on the coffee, indicating what she wanted, which was company, which was what Spencer was much after too.  
'Sounds like a date, ill see you then..?' Spencer gave her a look, indicating for her name.  
'Sophie. and you?' She whispered quietly, gazing into his eyes.  
'William.' He smiled.  
She wrote down her address and apartment number before looking up at Spencer. 'See you in an hour, William.' and she sauntered off.

An hour later Spencer found himself at an old looking apartment building, lucky for him it had no working CCTV and so he didn't have to worry about avoiding cameras, he clicked her button and she soon buzzed him in, smirking, he strutted too the elevator, grateful for such an easy victim.  
He didn't notice the cleaner watching him with a furrowed brow and a sickening feeling, as the tall, graceful, man entered the elevator.

The woman looked at him, the gag shoved neatly in her mouth, with her arms and legs tied neatly at her bed frame, Spencer smirked. 'You make a bad a coffee. Not nearly enough sugar.' Laughing, he dragged the knife across her torso, slicing through the first layer of fatty tissue, and smiled at her, a sickening smile. 'I have something special for you, you see, you're my message to the BAU.' he grabbed a small container out his bag, which was sealed tightly with a black top, and looked at the girl. 'The message is catch me if you can.' & he poured the liquid inside the container into her wound, her wound began burning, the pain must have been unbearable. 'Thats acid by the way, this may continue to hurt.', and he carried on, slashing through the skin, and pouring the acid into her wounds, he bit down into her breasts, biting so hard he either made her bleed or ripped the skin off all together. Spencer got more and more wild with lust, he grabbed her hand, and positioned the knife underneath her fingernail, and ripped it off, the muffled scream behind the gag made him moan with anticipation for the kill. The blood was covering him, bathing him, and he didn't mind. He relished in it, her warm, sticky, blood leaving her body that writhed around on the bed, but as always he grew bored and prepared himself, grabbing his favorite kitchen knife, he positioned it at her lower entrance, and shoved it in, she was crying heavily now, but he wasn't finished, he grabbed the acid, and pulled the knife out, before pouring nearly all of the acid into her, and then he dropped her back on the bed, he then forced her eyes open, and poured it in them, he watched as her attempts to escape became feeble, and he knew she was close to losing consciousness form the pain, so, he got his special knife ready, and positioned it at her forehead, and slammed it in, effectively killing her, and he proceeded too drag it across, slicing open her forehead as if it was the easiest thing his done. Satisfied with his work, he cleaned the place down, changed his clothes, and left the door open, and left the building unnoticed.

The cleaner walked down the hallway, and came across a wide open room, this couldn't be good, but something made her inclined to look, she walked in slowly, and saw the bedroom door was open, cautiously she walked in, and a horrified scream escaped her mouth.

The BAU team was sat around the conference table in their unit, all reading back over the notes and going over potential suspects, but it was hard as the crimes were spread out vast, and it was possible he killed before he found a signature he kept too, the fact he had killed so many people and never been caught, made him one of the worlds most historic serial killers to ever exist, and the tabloids were loving it when they found out, they named him 'The lady killer.' which did the team no good as they tried to sort through the theories that ran through their mind, they guessed that the man must be in his 20-30's and probably blended right in and didn't draw attention to himself, but he was also attractive enough to lure these women into having sex with him or inviting him back. 'Mr Boss-man?' Garcia asked timidly as she walked in, she didn't want to distract the team at such a crucial time.  
'Yes Garcia?' 'Theres been another murder, same signature, Womans name is Sophie Montana, she was found dead 20 minutes ago and is believed to have been killed about 40 minutes ago.' Garcia read out the address and watched as her crime-fighters left the building, too look at another poor woman.

The team arrived at the scene, and profiled it carefully.  
'This scene is far more brutal than the one previous.' Morgan stated.  
'Indeed.. I think maybe its a message to us, that we cant stop him from getting worse?' Rossi suggested.  
'He needs to have some muscle on him at least if he was able to cut through her skull with the bone knife.' Emily added quietly, shocked by the scene before her, this unsub was brutal, the woman must have been in immense pain.  
'Agent Hotchner? This is the lady who found Sophie.' The detective announced behind, and the cleaner walked in, looking down, Hotch looked at Emily and Rossi, as an indication they should speak to her.

Emily and Rossi took the cleaner into the living room, and sat her down.  
'What's your name?' Emily asked the woman politely, smiling sadly and knowingly at her.  
'Anna Phillips.' 'Ok Anna, before Sophie was killed, did you see anybody suspicious around the building? Someone who gave you a bad feeling, or someone you've never seen before?' Emily asked, her hand on Annas back for support.  
Anna paused, and remembered what she had seen in the Lobby this morning, it hadn't occurred to her to tell the police or detective at the time, but she had been flustered after she called the police. 'Yes.. Yes i did.' Emily nodded for her to continue, while Rossi got out a notepad and prepared to write. 'A man.. Tall, slender, shoulder length hair, he was quite toned but not muscled, like you agent in there... He had stubble and looked like a business man.' 'Thats very good.. if we got the sketch artist in here would you be able to tell them?' Anna nodded, Emily smiled, and got up along with Rossi to talk quietly after gesturing for the sketch artist to come in, and they waited while he did his magic.

'Done' They looked up, the man smiled sadly at them, and showed them the photo, and Rossi could swear his heart stopped as he called in the rest of the team, and showed them the sketch of the prime suspect.  
The team were staring into the eyes of Spencer Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it took so long! re-wrote some of it, then left it due to a maths re-sit and now getting round to publishing!

* * *

_'We all die, the goal isnt to live forever, the goal is to create something that will.' - Unknown._

* * *

Hotch looked around at his team, and inwardly sighed, the atmosphere was sullen ever since they saw the sketch of their suspect, and nobody wanted to say it out loud - no one wanted to admit the time lines matched, because the Reid they knew could never harm anybody, but what if it was him? What if he was killing people? No. Hotch could not afford to think like that; not everybody was a bad person, especially not Spencer Reid.

'I know how we are all feeling right now, but we can not jump to any far-fetched conclusions with absolutely no evidence to back it up.' Hotch stated, his eyes lingering on each of his team.  
JJ looked up for a moment, and met his eye, and then glanced back at the sketch on the middle of the table and chewed on her lip, a habit she hadn't had for very long and pondered the sketch, it was true that not all sketches were entirely accurate, but the sketch artist even added colour to the eyes and hair, showing the eyes to be a brown and the hair to be a light brown as well, it was just uncanny. 'JJ i want you to do a press release, show them the sketch, you know what to say.' Hotch met her eyes again and saw a sadness laying deep behind them, none of the team spoke about Reid anymore, the way he left was too painful.

*TWO YEARS PREVIOUS*

_Hotch walked into his office a bit later than usual, he had gone to see Jack before he came to work, it had been a while and he missed him, so it surprised him when he noticed Reid wasn't already at his desk, though he noticed that there was a discarded file laying haphazardly on his worktop, frowning slightly he noticed Morgan was there, who had noticed Hotch's gaze on their teammates desk._  
_'He isn't in yet, maybe just sleeping in for once.' Morgan said casually, and shrugged._  
_'Call him just in case?' Morgan got out his phone and rung Reids number, which was sent straight to answer phone, and Morgan simply shook his head at Hotch. Hotch knew Reid was troubled, even more so recently, his behavior being odd at best, and carried on too his office, and thats when he felt his eyes fall on the badge, gun and letter on the desk; walking over he realized it was Reids gun, due to the scuth marks from where Reid had actually managed to drop it a few times, and plus it was an unusual gun for an agent. He picked up the letter and opened it, and read the few lines that were on it._  
_'Please don't come looking for me, this job has taken away my sanity. I'm sorry but i have to leave, Gideon had the right idea._  
_Spencer.'_  
_Hotch sat down slowly and placed the small note onto his desk, and stared at the considerably un-neat handwriting staring back at him, the words twisting around his brain, as he tried to process what they meant, as if their is some hidden meaning he was missing somewhere amongst the lines, but he knew there wasn't, he knew that that Reid had left, and it was evident in the weeks prior that he was spiraling much like Gideon had done, and no one had caught him before he hit the bottom, and now he was gone. Hotch wasn't sure how long he sat, staring absently at the handwriting, until he realized he had to tell the team, who had now arrived, rising, he walked out of his office and called his team to the conference room, unsure of how to tell them._  
_'Whats up Hotch?' Morgan asked straight away as he sat down._  
_'We all know about Reids strange behavior recently.' Hotch simply said, the team nodded slowly and he could see the guarded expressions on their faces. 'Well, it seems Reids made a decision on how to deal with it' With that, Hotch placed Reids credentials and gun onto the round table, and then met the teams expressions. They were silent, each one processing what this meant and he noticed Morgan clench his fists and stand up._  
_'Why have you got his stuff? Did you fire him?!' Morgan demanded, his anger coming off him in waves._  
_'Morgan...' Emily warned._  
_'No! Reids having a tough time, you cant.. do this to him!' Morgan yelled, Hotch at this then placed the note on the table, which Morgan snatched and read, and the team watched as his body language went from defensive to beaten in a moment. 'What does this mean?' He asked, and Emily reached for the note which Morgan gave her._  
_'Reid has decided to leave the FBI and his wishes are for us to not look for him, we should respect that.'_  
_'He might be in trouble!' Morgan threw back._  
_'I don't think so, i think Reids been planning this for a while.'_  
_'Even so, we cant just leave him, we're his friends?' JJ injected quietly._  
_'True, thats why i want Morgan and Rossi to go to his apartment, and talk to him, the rest of us have work to do.' Hotch dismissed everyone and went back to his office, and watched as Morgan and Rossi hurried out._

_Morgan and Rossi arrived at Reids apartment block, and luckily for them the manager recognized them and let them in._  
_'Are you here to collect Spencers stuff?' The manager asked, she was a kind woman, whose husband was a raging alcoholic._  
_'No ma'am, just here to see if Spencer is there or has left us something.' 'Okay, i haven't seem him today, so he may still be there.' Rossi and Morgan rode in the elevator and then walked briskly to Reids apartment, and a sour feeling overcame them as they saw the door to his apartment wide open, with a sign pinned to it saying 'Take what you want.' Which people had evidently started doing, they walked through, checking every room before the realization that he was gone hit them, he had left, he had left his life, belongings and friends behind and gone._

*PRESENT*

After that, the team didn't speak about Spencer, he was a memory, just a kid who worked there and had a desk once upon a time, but they still got mellow around Halloween, remembering the way he'd decorate the office with a force unseen for the rest of the year, the team remained seated, and jumped slightly as Hotch coughed for their attention.  
'Since we know somebody who does look like our sketch, ill ask Garcia to look into Reid, and see what he has been doing for two years, so we can rule him out.'

Reid sat in his motel room, and attempted to use the controls for the TV, only to find they had run out of battery life, sighing, he got up and made his way to the lobby office, and as he got out outside, he noticed the TV was on, and JJ stood, in her beautiful glory, talking, and Reids heart stopped as he saw the sketch of himself raise to the camera, and he watched then as the man at the lobby desk, sat up as he realized he recognized the man, ducking behind a pillar, Reid made his way back to his motel room, and begun to clean.

Garcia strolled into the conference room, full of bright colorings and bleach blonde hair, and sat her laptop down onto the desk, Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi looked up at her and waited for the inevitable news.  
'The only time i can find Reid anywhere in the USA, is about a year and a half ago, and thats in Las Vegas, his stay corresponds with the murders that took place.'  
'Why was he there Garcia?' Hotch asked.  
'Visiting his mum, he booked a hotel room near the Sanatorium and frequented there a lot during his stay.' Garcias face became surprised, and she looked back at her team. 'Just before he left, he made a payment to a cremation service, looking further into it, turns out his mother was dying and he stayed in Las Vegas to collect her ashes when the time came and the upped and left, after that there is no other trace i can find, however i did notice that as soon as he left, the killings in Nevada ended.'  
The team sighed, and each one wondered if it was actually possible that Spencer was their suspect, innocent Spencer. It did not seem logical, but before their thoughts could weigh them down, JJ hurried into the conference room.  
'Guys, a man who runs a motel has a man staying there who matches the exact description, says he goes out a lot.' 'Lets go.' Hotch ordered.

Reid wiped down every single surface in his room, making sure he left nothing to identify him with behind, he had time to spare, so he shaved the stubble that had accumulated on his chin, cut his chin length hair to a short boyish cut and put in blue contacts, he'd disguise himself better once he was out of here. He looked slightly different, he'd still be able to walk around without much trouble, but he would have to completely set himself apart, and so he took out his knife, and dragged it along his cheek, he figured if he had a scar he'd be less likely to be identified, and this pleased him. Bandaging the wound and cleaning his blood which took no time, and then he was ready to leave, he stepped into the harsh cold air and made his way to his motorbike in the darkness, sitting on it, he grabbed his helmet, but he did not hear the cars pull up behind him, until a 'STOP RIGHT THERE' echoed through the wind, and he immediately identified it as Morgan, smiling, he knew he could get away, he let them edge closer.  
'Get off the motorbike, and step back with your hands up, so i can see them, we can sort this out, no one else has to die' Morgans voice boomed across, the mans hair was short, and badly cut, he guessed it had just been done recently, he realized Prentiss was slowly following behind.  
'Listen to me, we can negotiate a deal.' Prentiss called out, and at her voice the man shuddered, that voice had brung him so many happiness and now all he wanted was to rip her throat open. 'You must be tired of going state to state, you must want this to end. We can study you, put you in a good prison, you can come out to give lectures.' 'Spence?' Reids heart stopped as JJ's voice called over to him, exactly the same as how it was two years ago, and suddenly he needed her. He imagined all he could do to that pretty little blonde and his breaths became raspy, but he knew it was impossible right now, he had to leave, he had already put on a bullet proof vest, so if they shot at him he'd be fine, throwing on his helmet in one fluid movement and revving the motor, he heard and felt the bullets slam into his vest, knocking the wind out of him but nothing drastic.  
'Shit!' Morgan bellowed, and the team ran to the cars, and followed the man on the bike, who had already gone around the corner.  
Reid must have been driving his bike for a while before pulling to a stop, he had finally lost the BAU team and he now sighed and leaned against a cold brick wall, it had been a close call, and taking off his vest he saw only two bullets fired at him, and at his lower back, in hope it wouldn't kill him, JJ's voice kept echoing through his head, he imagined her face at that moment and how he longed to turn and look at her, and he knew then that he had to have her, and my god would he enjoy it.

The team returned back to the BAU, and sat around the conference table, none of them spoke, they had followed the suspect for half an hour before realizing he was long gone and hiding, and they would just have to hope he popped back up.  
'The man at the motel said that the man we chased had checked in as a William Morgan, paid in cash' JJ said quietly, as if speaking any louder would disrupt something important, at her comment Morgan snorted.  
'Thats his dads first name and my last name, it must be Reid, think about it.. the timelines, leaving... and his whole childhood is pretty much a trigger.'  
'Its also possible his in a psychotic break, his mum does' Hotch paused. '-Did have schizophrenia, its possible this is a mental disorder?' 'Guys!' Garcia bellowed and tottered into the room holding some files. 'I was digging more on Reid and found something else, it turns out he got tested for schizophrenia while in Las Vegas, of course this file was buried and he had it deleted and locked down in hope no one would find it, well it took some hacking and time but i got it, his evaluation for it was negative, they said their was a 90% he would never develop it, he was classed mentally stable.'  
The team looked at each other, their expressions horrified, if he was classed mentally stable, this meant he was aware, and that terrified them, their Reid was capable of murder.

Spencer had stayed at another shitty run-down hotel, the man at this one was twitchy, it was obvious he wouldn't rat anyone out because he had his own personal demons to hide, it was about am, and Spencer could no longer control his urges for bloodlust but his mind was torn, it needed to end some bodies life but right now it was too risky, he'd have to hide out, so he decided on the next best thing and pulled out a tourniquet and tied it around his upper left arm, grabbing the syringe he poked it into the tiny glass vial top and pulled upwards, taking in the beautiful mesmerizing liquid, laying down onto the bed, he lined up the needle with his bulging blue vein, it was aching for the poison to run through him, to cleanse him, and he took in the feeling of anticipation and slowly slid the needle through his skin and into his blood stream, pressing down on the plunger, he expelled the liquid and let it run through his veins, his heart pumping it restlessly through his body, he pulled the needle out and took of the tourniquet and moaned, the drug pulsed through him, reaching his every nerve, his body against the sheets felt beautiful, as if every touch caressed his skin, his mind filtered out all his thoughts, leaving room only for the drug, he couldn't concentrate on anything else, and slowly, as the euphoria begun to end, he fell into an easy sleep.

_'No, no please.. please stop.' the woman begged, she had soft auburn hair, her green eyes glistened, she was beautiful. Spencer would enjoy this, they had passionately fucked for a while, before he had suggested bondage, and a submissive and dominant role play, she had nodded her head, not caring what happened as long as her body still fluttered from his touch, she was his first, he had for a while wrote down ideas on how to begin the kill, how to achieve his fantasy and finally he had come up on something that would involve as little struggling as possible, he raised the knife, the light from the ceiling shining off it, Reid smiled, and met her eyes, and shushed her._  
_'This will be beautiful, you are beautiful, and they say the first one is always the most.. fulfilling.' before she had a chance to scream, he shoved the gag into her mouth, and taped it into place. 'I am sorry, in a way, i reckon my empathy will slowly die though, because this will be all I've ever wanted. Funny though, i used to study people who did this, and now i am doing it, but i guess this will make me a very interesting killer. I am sorry though, you are rather beautiful, its a shame we cant put the inevitable off any longer, but you get an A for performance.' He chuckled and pressed the knife to her stomach, she whimpered through the gag and writhed around on the sheets, trying to break free. 'Shhh, it'll be done soon.' and with that, he plunged the knife into her abdomen, and dragged it upwards, splitting her open, her eyes glazed for a moment as her brain took in the immense amount of pain she was now currently in, and Spencer just smirked, as he plunged the knife into various organs on display, he cut through them, twisting them slowly around the knife, her struggles were lessening, and she was going to lose conscious any second, so he treasured the last bits, as his knife sliced through her skin some more times, the blood coating everything around, Spencers hands were slippery against the handle, and as it became increasingly obvious she could no longer withstand the torture, he leaned to her face and kissed her gently, before plunging the knife into her forehead, he managed to plunge it in so it cracked open her skull, and effectively ended her entire existence. Spencer sat with her for a while, taking in the beauty of it all, the way tears had silently fallen down her cheeks, the way her eyes had met his as she realized and how they had slowly clouded over as death claimed her for its own, for a while he wasn't sure what he felt, he felt sad and happy and so very content, his entire being relished at the sight before him, his hands and clothes were still covered in blood, it was still warm, and it amazed him how quickly a life can vanish from the rest of the world, it amazed him more how the world kept turning even though she was gone, and that was the pivotal moment when Reid realized he would never be able to resist._

Reid woke up in a cold sweat, his body shaking from the imminent withdrawal that creeps on quickly, and the dream, he was excited, he loved her, he couldn't even remember her name, but he had taken some of her hair, that was his trophy, he cut off some hair and braided it into a bracelet, it was the best memory and nobody really questioned it, it also made him shudder when people complimented it, not realizing who it had ultimately come from.  
He thought of JJ, and her long blonde hair, her pretty little face and he grew excited, and begun to plan.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! please review, and if you dont like it constructive criticism only, thank you for the reviews so far, means a lot! :))


End file.
